


Easy peasy, lemon squeezy

by af1201



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, M/M, silverflint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/af1201/pseuds/af1201
Summary: Just Flint and Silver getting ready to have a little dinner party, as easy as it sounds.





	Easy peasy, lemon squeezy

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of longing for these two to just be happy for a little while, so I made this.

They had been living in that house for just a month. They didn’t have a lot of possessions, so moving had been quite easy. Right now, they were preparing for the new-house-party they were going to throw with their friends. Flint had bought a pig and some vegetables. 

“Hey John, as I am going to cook, the least you could do is clean up the living room.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. I could cook too, you know…”

“No, you couldn’t. I won’t fall for that bullshit again. I know for a fact that you don’t have any, and I can’t emphasize this enough, ANY, notion of cooking. However, cleaning a bit does not require a great set of skills, so I think even you could pull it off.”

“Fuck you, James!”

“We don’t have time right now, honey. Maybe tonight, if you put yourself to work on the living room right now.” Said Flint, smirking. "Besides, I believe you really prefer it the other way around, don't you?" Flint winked at John, whose face was red when he told James to go fuck himself instead, while picking up a broom and some cloths in defeat.

Flint was trying really hard not to laugh out loud so as not to hurt John’s feelings anymore. He focused on peeling the vegetables and tried to ignore Silver struggling to open the door to the other room with his peg leg. If he had offered any help, God save him of the look John would have given him.

For a few minutes, James whistled while he kept preparing the food, but the relaxed atmosphere didn’t last much. Suddenly, he heard weird noises that resembled things falling down. Flint tensed for a moment, but decided that, if John didn’t enter the kitchen to ask for help, everything was under some kind of control. Besides, maybe it was just John’s peg leg. Thankfully, they had been able to change the old iron one with one made of wood that was much lighter and quieter, but still made a muffled sound.

Flint went back to his business and managed to get the pig into the oven before he heard a new suspicious noise. First, it was just a simple sneeze, but it immediately transformed into an undefined sound that was a mixture of metal, glass and porcelain falling to the floor and shattering. Or it could be nothing, Flint thought, hopeful, as he approached the door. This time, he felt the need to have a look, just to make sure John wasn’t being too proud to ask for help when he actually needed it. 

James opened the door and had barely entered the room when a grey cloud covered his vision. The cloud seemed to be covering his whole house too. For a moment, his instinct screamed fire and he covered Silver’s body with his own and started moving towards the closest door while looking for the red flames that had to be somewhere near them. It wasn’t until Silver tried to free himself from Flint’s embrace that Flint realized there wasn't any fire. The grey cloud was dust. They were covered in dust. He looked at Silver and opened his mouth in disbelief.

John cleared his throat and was about to speak when Flint, calmly, said, “Wow, it is dirtier than it was before”.

“Let me explain…”, started John.

“How?”, Flint interrupted.

“You see, I picked up the cloth and then I was gonna…”

“No, no.” Flint stopped him again. “How have you managed to fuck up something so simple?” He said, in awe.

“I haven’t fucked up! Listen, there was this stain on…”

“It’s amazing. No, it’s unbelievable. There wasn’t this much dust before.” Flint said as he cleaned up a bit of dust that had deposited on a piece of furniture with his finger. He chuckled and showed it to Silver, “See? You did this. I can’t start to guess how, but you did this.”

“Now you’re being a dick. Stop mocking me!” 

“I wish I could.” He answered.

Silver had his arms crossed and was frowning, his eyes looking at the floor. His cheeks were very red. He looked adorable. Flint couldn’t resist himself and kissed him on the lips.  
John jumped in surprise, but immediately opened his mouth to make the kiss deeper and put his hands behind Flint’s head. Flint put his on John’s butt cheeks. Silver started rubbing himself against James leg and moaned softly. 

Abruptly, Flint separated himself form John, who looked quite startled. 

“We are going to have guests in around half an hour from now.”

“I don’t give a shit”, answered John, pulling closer again.

“I know, and that’s why I have to give a shit about it.”

“Oh, come on! Just a quick one” said Silver kissing Flint’s earlobe.

Flint had to stop him again, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to contain himself if John reached the sweet spot between his shoulder and his neck. “Please, don’t make this harder”, Flint begged.

“Oh, I’m making it harder? That means I’m doing something right”, said john as he drew near one more time.

“Wait, wait. Listen, I’ll compensate you tonight, I promise.” 

Silver seemed to be thinking about it. ”Please”, Flint begged again, looking Silver in the eyes. John finally gave up. 

“Okay, but I don’t know how I am going to hide this boner all evening”. Flint laughed and kissed John on the lips one more time. “I love you so much”, he whispered. 

Then, he turned around and sighed. “For now, I’m gonna try to fix this mess”, he said as he looked how the dust had settled over the whole room. “And I know I’m going to regret this, but…”, he stopped and sighed heavily “ I’m gonna have to ask you to watch over the food”.

“Great! What do I need to do?”, asked Silver, ignoring the defeated look on Flint's face.

“Now listen to me very carefully: you don’t have to do anything, okay? The pig is in the oven, which works on its own, it does not need your help. You just need to look at it for about 20 minutes and, if nothing happens during that VERY SHORT period of time during which, I pray to God, not even you could fuck anything up, take it out. Do you think you will be able to do that? Am I asking too much of you?”

Silver rolled his eyes. “I really don’t like this condescending way of yours”, he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Remember, the oven doesn’t need your help! Just sit down and wait, nothing else!”

Silver answered slamming the door shut. Flint picked up the cloth and put himself to the task of making the living room an actual room where living things could exist. Everything was going smoothly when, just 10 minutes later, John called him from the kitchen.

“James?”

James froze. “Yes? What’s the matter?”, he answered cautiously.

It was followed by a silence that seemed to go on forever.

“James, I…” Silver paused for a second, “I think I fucked up”.

James closed his eyes and his fists in frustration and muttered, “Oh my God, I can’t fucking believe it”.

He took a deep breath and went into the kitchen, hoping that whatever John could have managed to screw up while just looking at something could be fixed fast.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
